Permanece a mi lado
by Suki90
Summary: Saint Seiya Omega. KogaYuna. La preocupación que nace por el ser amado no es fácil de ocultar. Ese es el caso de Yuna, quien no puede evitar mortificarse por la reacción que Koga pueda tener por culpa de la verdad que Shina le tiene que decir.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene la TOEI.

* * *

**Permanece a mi lado **

— ¿De qué estarán hablando Koga y aquella amazona? —preguntó Soma, quien realmente no entendió nada.

Ryuho, quien estaba a su lado, sonrió y le dijo— Son cosas que a veces es mejor que escuches sólo. Seguramente tiene algo que ver con la naturaleza de Koga.

— ¿Su naturaleza? —preguntó Soma—. ¿De qué estás hablando Ryuho? —volvió a cuestionar, ahora más confundido que antes.

— Es mejor no indagar en el tema —intervino Yuna de repente, no dejando de ver hacia dónde Shina y Koga debían estar—. Koga sabrá si nos dice lo que Shina le tiene qué decir —concluyó casi en susurro. En su mirada había mucha preocupación y consternación por el Caballero actual de Pegaso.

Haruto, quién había decidido omitir algún comentario, simple y sencillamente asintió, dándole la total razón a la amazona de bronce que en ese instante no dejaba de emitir un cosmos levemente perturbado. Sonrió discretamente al notar que su compañera no podía ocultar su preocupación.

— _Estoy segura de tiene algo que ver con la naturaleza de Koga, así como dijo Ryuho, aunque quizá haya algo mucho más allá de eso; algo que nosotros no entendemos —_pensó para sí la portadora de la armadura de águila—. _Sólo espero que Koga sepa afrontarlo, independientemente de si la explicación es buena o mala —_volvió a pensar con consternación. Suspiró silenciosamente y sonrió un poco—. _Quizá me estoy preocupando demasiado. Koga es un Caballero muy fuerte que ha ido madurando con el correr del tiempo desde que ingresó a Palaestra. _

Yuna escuchaba cómo es que sus compañeros comenzaban a hablar sobre qué tipo de enfrentamientos podrían tener al intentar ir hacia el reactor del relámpago y cómo podrían evitar obtener heridas graves en el transcurso. Ella hizo caso omiso a la conversación continuó mirando hacia donde estaban los otros dos Caballeros.

Tal vez podría parecerle raro a sus compañeros el por qué se encontraba tan preocupada por el Caballero de Pegaso, pero es que incluso ella hasta hacía poco le pudo haber sorprendido mucho su actitud. De hecho, si la había llegado a sorprender su repentino preocupar; fue por eso que una de las tantas noches en las que tuvo la oportunidad de dormir sola se la pasó pensando una y otra vez en el significado que podía tener todos aquellos mares de sentimientos que el joven de ojos cafés le hacían sentir.

Y hace no hacía mucho se dio cuenta finalmente de lo que había sucedido. Pero aún sabiendo aquello, prefirió no decir nada y continuar actuando como siempre para ocultar dicho sentir. Probablemente Koga y Soma ni se habían percatado de ello, aunque lo dudaba mucho de Ryuho y de Haruto, quienes eran un tanto más observadores como ella; así que fácilmente podían detectar alguna anomalía en el comportamiento de la amazona.

Tan perdida la muchacha estaba en sus pensamientos, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando escuchó a Soma gritar el nombre de su compañero, el cual ya se venía acercando junto con la amazona de cobra.

— ¡Koga, por aquí! —gritó el de la constelación de León Menor. Este estuvo a punto de correr hacia su mejor amigo, pero se vió rebasado por la amazona del viento. A pesar de aquello intentó correr también, pero sintió cómo la mano de uno de sus amigos detenerlo—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Soma, girando su rostro para así poder ver a Ryuho, quien había sido el que lo había detenido.

— No hay necesidad de correr, ellos vendrán hacia nosotros —dijo el nuevo Caballero Dragón con una sonrisa.

— Concuerdo, la necesidad de movernos es inútil —secundó Haruto, acomodándose sus lentes.

Soma, quien los veía de manera extraña, volvió a hablar— Pero, Yuna acaba de… —intentó decir.

— Aunque quisiéramos detenerla no podríamos, Soma —comenzó Ryuho.

Desde lejos, caminando a paso lento, Shina pudo identificar dónde es que los nuevos Caballeros de bronce se encontraban.

— Allá están tus amigos Koga —dijo la amazona del trueno, señalando hacia donde se supone que los jóvenes estaban—. Aunque parece que decidieron venir hacia nosotros —dijo con picardía.

El joven Caballero alzó la vista ante tal comentario y se sorprendió al ver corriendo hacia ellos a su compañera y amiga Yuna de Águila. No supo exactamente por qué, pero el verla corriendo hacia él con una mirada llena de consternación, hacia que sintiera una gran tristeza. Pero, aunque sonara contradictorio, el verla nada más a ella dirigiéndose a los dos causó que su corazón, dentro de lo que cabe, se sintiera… ¿Felíz?

Yuna finalmente se acercó a los dos Caballeros de Athena e intentó recuperar el poco aliento que perdió.

— Me adelantaré —dijo Shina sin más, retirándose, dejando solos a los dos Caballeros de bronce.

— E-Espera, Shi-… Ah… —suspiró el Pegaso, no entendiendo por qué su maestra tenía que irse así.

— ¿Koga? —habló el caballero femenino tomando el brazo su brazo, lo que terminó llamando la atención del Caballero de cabellos color vino. Éste la miró un poco sorprendido por la acción, no sabía por qué… pero cada vez que ella hacía eso su corazón saltaba de improviso—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? S-Si, estoy bien, no pasa nada —respondió rápidamente, un poco nervioso.

Yuna no le creyó en un inicio, pero decidió no dudar, si él le decía que estaba bien…, entonces debía creerle— Koga —volvió a llamar.

— ¿Dime? —preguntó él, notando que el agarre ahora no era en su brazo, sino en su mano, lo que lo sonrojó un poco. Miró a su amiga y la vio un poco preocupada, por lo que decidió sonreír—. Hey, quita esa cara que no te sienta, ¿por qué estás así?

La de ojos celestes se sonrojó un poco por el comentario, pero prefirió evitar el tema y decir lo que tenía planeado.

— Escucha Koga… No sé qué fue lo que te dijo Shina en privado —comenzó—, lo único que sé es que puede ser algo sobre tu naturaleza, quizá tu cosmo, tu esencia, no sé —continuó hablando, viendo de reojo al Caballero que ahora tenía la mirada un poco seria, estaba atento a lo que ella decía. Bajó su mirada a las manos de ambos, que ahora estaban fuertemente entrelazadas—. Yo sé que no me incumbe, pero… Sólo recuerda que lo que sea que sea, nosotros estaremos contigo… —dijo ella con determinación—.

—Yuna…

La joven apretó aún más el agarre y volvió a hablar— No importa que secretos haya detrás de tu naturaleza o lo que sea… Tú eres Koga de Pegaso, nuestro amigo, y eso es lo que nos importa —terminó de decir. Soltó con lentitud el agarre de la mano del Caballero y tomó las propias, un poco apenada.

Las mejillas de la joven portadora de la armadura del águila estaban totalmente rojas, jamás se imagino actuar así por alguien, ni siquiera por su maestra o por Aria. Sabía que estas actitudes no eran correctas, pero no podía evitarlo, después de verlo así nada más terminó la pelea con Edén, ella misma se juró que haría lo que fuera para que él no estuviera triste, ya que no soportaba verlo así. La sonrisa del Pegaso era la de ella, y así quería que siempre fuera.

De la nada sintió la calidez de la mano del Pegaso sostener la suya de nuevo, lo que causó que alzara su mirada de nuevo y viera la mirada chocolate de su amigo, la cual le mostraba una gran calidez que sólo iba dirigida a ella.

Koga alzó su mano y la posó sobre la cabeza de Yuna y le revolvió los cabellos levemente.

— Gracias Yuna, por preocuparte por mí, en serio —dijo él, mientras soltaba su mano y alejaba la otra de sus cabellos y comenzaba a andar con lentitud.

Yuna lo miró irse, dudo un momento en si seguirlo o no, pero después negó con su cabeza y lo siguió. Finalmente alcanzándolo, pues literalmente el muchacho iba a un paso muy lento, lo alcanzó y caminó a su lado.

Antes de por fin llegaran al lado de sus amigos, Koga dijo una última cosa:

— Permanece a mi lado, siempre… —y dicho eso, aceleró un poco más el paso y se acercó a Soma.

La joven de la constelación del águila había detenido su paso al mismo tiempo en que él aceleró el suyo. Su corazón latía desmesuradamente por aquel comentario, sus mejillas, que finalmente habían podido deshacerse de ese molesto rubor, volvieron a tener ese molesto color rojo sobre ellas.

Vió cómo es que Soma comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, pues ya había pasado su brazo sobre el cuello de Koga y le estaba revolviendo el cabello; seguramente le estaba diciéndole cosas sobre su conversación, molestándolo quizá por el hecho de que ambos había estado un momento a solas. Pudo saber aquello último por el enorme rubor que apareció en las mejillas del Pegaso.

La joven de mirada celeste sonrió levemente, después de poder salir del shock por las palabras del muchacho.

— _No tienes por qué pedírmelo, idiota… _—pensó para sí, mientras a sus amigos disfrutar un poco de ese tranquilo momento antes de la dura batalla que se avecinaba.

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki: **Hola gente, ¿cómo están? Aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo one-shot, pero esta vez no es de Seiya y Saori, sino de Koga y Yuna, mi pareja favorita de SSOmega.

Yo no sé, pero siento que una de las razones por las cual Yuna fue creada, fue para ser el interés amoroso de Koga. Aria… Bueno, muchos la ponen con Koga que porque dicen que él la trata lindo, pero no necesariamente por tratar lindo a alguien implica que ya le gusta, ¿me comprenden? Para mi Koga ve a Aria como alguien a quien tiene que cuidar porque es muy frágil, y Yuna siente lo mismo. En cambio, Koga y Yuna se ayudan mutuamente a superar las dificultades que tiene cada uno, algo que me parece muy lindo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos luego.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
